<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Strikes (Oikawa x Reader) by kuroolongtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533644">Three Strikes (Oikawa x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea'>kuroolongtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for someone like Oikawa when you have no experience with romance is terrifying, but at least you were always good at hiding it—until he tells you to kiss him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Strikes (Oikawa x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was something i wrote on a whim, but i hope you all enjoy it :) comments are deeply appreciated; feel free to follow me on tumblr @kuroolongtea for more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all people you could’ve chosen to fall in love with, it just <em>had</em> to be the naturally charming, flirty Oikawa.</p><p>You’d always brushed off his amorous advances for the entirety of your friendship, figuring that he never meant much by them.</p><p>After all, that was just how he was.</p><p>Lovable and charismatic.</p><p>You’d seen his coy compliments and sweet gestures to his line of fangirls first-hand, each of them probably going home with the hope that they’d be the lucky soul to become his significant other.</p><p>And, frankly, you’d be a fool to subject yourself to that kind of false hope; and so all you could do when he flirted with you was to beat him at his own game—flirt back and then play hard-to-get, never giving him the chance to consider the possibility that you might <em>actually</em> love him.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>But in reality, you had pretty much <em>no</em> experience with dating. </p><p>And it was terrifying to secretly pine after someone like Oikawa, who was absolutely no stranger to romance.</p><p>To keep your guard up around Oikawa Tooru was to save yourself from heartbreak.</p><p>Besides, it was much easier to maintain your friendship with him, than to destroy it while humiliating yourself through a confession of your unrequited love.</p><p>You liked how things were now.</p><p>The playful banter between you two always humored anyone you were with, especially Iwaizumi. He always got a good laugh out of watching you ruthlessly shut Oikawa down after he flirted with you time and time again.</p><p>Not to mention, Oikawa was genuinely comfortable with you, and valued your company—and, truthfully, you enjoyed his too.</p><p>But it would be a cold day in hell before you admitted that out loud. </p><p>“Why doesn’t anyone want to date me?” Oikawa whines from your desk exasperatedly, snapping you out of your thoughts. “I’m the perfect package, and somehow I’m still single.”</p><p>You look up at him from the book you were reading at your bed, an expression taking over face which closely resembles that of Iwaizumi’s every time just moments before he throws something at Oikawa’s head.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> you did not just say that when your phone has been buzzing every ten minutes for the past hour from girls asking you to hang out,” you say, rolling your eyes.</p><p>You’re pretty sure that everyone, men and women alike, want to date Oikawa. </p><p>“Well, would <em>you</em> want to date me?” he asks cheekily, ignoring your response while fixing his hair.</p><p>Your grip tightens ever so slightly on your book as you glance back down at the pages—you don’t even remember where you left off.</p><p>“Maybe,” you answer without sparing him a glance. “But <em>you’d</em> have to get in line to date <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I think I’d easily skip the line with this face alone,” he grins confidently. </p><p>You just scoff and shake your head.</p><p>“You don’t think so?” Oikawa frowns, shuffling his feet to roll his chair towards you, the wheels grumbling against your hardwood floors.</p><p>He’s by your bed in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Oikawa crosses his arms and leans against your mattress, still seated, and you wonder if he’s doing his puppy-eyes on purpose.</p><p>Damn him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want to date me?” he teases. “How come?”</p><p>“You’re ugly,” you say without hesitation, your eyes glued to the book.</p><p>“And you’re <em>lying</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Strike one.</em>
</p><p>You can hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>Damn him again.</p><p>Oikawa is a lot of things, but being blind or stupid is not one of them.</p><p>“You’re not my type,” you try again, finding your prolonged game of playing hard-to-get suddenly growing more and more difficult by the second.</p><p>If you hadn’t had lots of practice shoving your personal feelings aside, repeatedly rejecting Oikawa to his face—despite jokingly—probably would have been even more agonizing than it already is.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You’d probably cheat on me.”</p><p>You were just messing with him of course, but can’t help notice Oikawa’s lack of response. Stealing a quick glance at him, you’re surprised to find that he looks... sincerely confused.</p><p>“Why, because I have a lot of fans?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as if offended that you’d even <em>think</em> such thing.</p><p>“I’m kidding,” you reassure him.</p><p>You didn’t think he’d actually take you seriously, considering the entire dynamic of your friendship has always been based on harmless banter.</p><p>But, for a moment, you swear you can see what looks like concern flash through Oikawa’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, did one of your past significant others cheat on you?” he asks, casually but straight to the point.</p><p>“No, no,” you chuckle, still trying to assure him that nothing of the sort happened. It’s almost endearing that he’s showing signs of worry for you. “I’ve actually never dated anyone before.”</p><p>Oikawa’s face goes blank as he blinks at your words.</p><p>Your face stiffens with realization.</p><p>
  <em>Strike two.</em>
</p><p>After all this back-and-forth of acting like Oikawa would never even have the <em>chance</em> to get with you, you just confessed that you were actually <em>completely</em> inexperienced with romance.</p><p>At first, he just looks shocked.</p><p>“What,” you mumble, shifting uncomfortably at his silence.</p><p>Your cheeks grow warm under his gaze, and you feel more vulnerable and exposed than ever.</p><p>“Nothing,” Oikawa beams in annoying satisfaction. “I just can’t believe it, since you’re so likable.”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither,” you retort, desperately trying to save your image.</p><p>“Wow,” he smirks. “You’ve always been really good at flirting back with me for someone who’s never actually dated.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>It’s already evident that you’re <em>never</em> going to hear the end of this, but you also have a nagging feeling that the conversation is about to take a dangerous turn.</p><p>“So what else have you been hiding from me?” Oikawa teases, his sickeningly saccharine smile widening even further, as if that was even possible.</p><p>He’s clearly enjoying this. It’s all he’s been waiting for, to finally see you flustered and at his mercy after playing hard-to-get for so long.</p><p>“Could it be…” he drags out his words slowly while you desperately avoid eye contact with the brown-haired devil, “... that you actually like me?”</p><p>
  <em>Strike three.</em>
</p><p>Your heart races as it pounded against your chest, threatening to just knock your out right then and there. The tip of your ears burn with heat and, at this point, there’s simply no going back.</p><p>Your options are to either take control and confess your feelings now to “reclaim” the experience as your own, or to deny them futilely, as your body language had betrayed you all too soon.</p><p><em>Might as well get it over with, </em>you think to yourself, wanting to grimace at the thought.</p><p>Putting your book down slowly, you lift your head and look Oikawa straight in the eye.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>His smile, so sweet yet so coy, never leaves his face. You’d give anything to know what he’s thinking, but then he opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Why don’t you kiss me to prove it then?”</p><p>It takes all your self-control to not let your jaw drop in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>This little shit.</em>
</p><p>His expression, though looking amused, is painfully unreadable.</p><p>What are you supposed to say? That you’ve never kissed someone before and you don’t know how? Like hell you’re going to admit that.</p><p>Does he even like you?</p><p>Or is he just toying with you?</p><p>Regardless, it’s too late now, since you never back down from a challenge against Oikawa—and you <em>know</em> that he knows it too.</p><p>And what are you waiting for?</p><p>You know you’ve loved every part of him for so long—his strengths, his flaws, his heart, his soul—and, for the first time, you’re being given the chance to show him.</p><p>Although, given at this moment, you’re not sure if you want to kiss him or to punch him.</p><p>“Fine,” you finally say, swallowing dryly. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>Oikawa does as he’s told, and you take a second to look at how... beautiful he is.</p><p>Who could blame you for being nervous in front of a perfect face like that?</p><p>You gulp quietly, hoping he doesn’t notice how incomparably <em>terrified</em> you are that you’ll mess things up and humiliate yourself. Leaning towards him, you extend your hands to his face and cup his cheeks gingerly with each one, slowly pressing your lips against his.</p><p>Oikawa thinks the kiss is soft and innocent, like you.</p><p>He doesn’t need to open his eyes or his mouth to know that you’re really, really kissing him.</p><p>As much as he likes to pretend he’s got it all together, even Oikawa has a hard time believing that you would have feelings for someone like him—he wouldn’t let himself. Not until he was a hundred percent certain.</p><p>But now, he finally has his answer. After all his pondering, questioning, hoping—it’s true that he does have a place in your heart.</p><p>As you pull away, Oikawa opens his eyes to see you furiously flustered, though clearly trying to hide it (unsuccessfully, he might add—but it’s cute, really).</p><p>You try to act calm, but, to be fair, there really is nothing calm about this situation. You’re searching for a response in his expression, ready to dig a hole and bury yourself in it if he shows any hint of rejection.</p><p>But he doesn’t.</p><p>Instead, Oikawa smiles at you, and you suddenly understand why people compare love to fireworks.</p><p>Your heart feels like it’s bursting. <em>Exploding</em> into a million little sparks throughout your body.</p><p>He reaches an arm towards you and pulls you in again gently, his hand resting on the nape of your neck. As you realize he’s about to kiss you once more, you squeeze your eyes shut, ready to have your lack of experience truly exposed.</p><p>But the moment your lips touch, he kisses you so softly, so <em>tenderly</em>, it’s immediately apparent that your affections are not one-sided.</p><p>You don’t need to be making out to know that Oikawa is really, really kissing you. His lips are telling you that he’s been waiting to do this, without needing to say the actual words.</p><p>But he does anyway.</p><p>“We should have done that sooner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>